


Missing You

by NeutralBenign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter missing Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Gay Love, Ginny knows all, M/M, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, cute lil Albus not realising he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutralBenign/pseuds/NeutralBenign
Summary: It's the Summer Holidays, and Albus is dreadfully missing his best friend. And the worst thing is, he can't even send him owls, because he's on holiday in France!
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and this is dumb, but whatever.  
> I'll carry on with the next chapter soon!
> 
> This is ever so slightly based off my real life, with this exact same situation. But without the magic and the cuteness, of course ;u;

The sun was shining high over the Potter household. The Petunias were blossoming, the paddling pool was glistening, and Albus Severus Potter was sulking alone in his bedroom.

Six weeks… six whole weeks without once seeing Scorpius. It was unbelievable. These were the Holidays - they were supposed to be  _ fun _ ! And yet instead of enjoying himself in the sun like the rest of his family, he only found himself dreading the next month and a half he’d have to spend separate from his best friend. He couldn’t even send letters to him, as Scorpius and his father were on holiday in France. It was probably Draco’s way of apologising for what happened a few weeks ago, but Albus didn’t care. This was  _ so unfair. _

From the sounds of it, the Potter Clan were all enjoying a nice water fight out in the garden, in the magically-enlargened inflatable pool. His parents had invited him to join them at least three times now, but he kept on declining - he really wasn’t in the mood for swimming. Right now, he was lying face down on his bed with his limbs spread out like a starfish, desperately wishing he could just fall asleep for the rest of the Holidays.

Life at home was… well, it wasn’t dull, Albus supposed, but it wasn’t the same as Hogwarts either. His parents’ constant flirting put him off his dinner, and James had a tendency to flick peas into Albus’s hair to see how many would get tangled. Lily was sometimes sweet, but she had her fair moments of annoyance too, so these days he spent most of his time in his bedroom. By himself.

Normally though, he’d have Scorpius to talk with, via owl or Floo. They’d send each other so, so many letters a day, detailing everything that was going on in their lives - but it was mainly just Scorpius nerding over books and Albus moaning about his siblings, to be honest. But all the same… he missed not being able to chat with his friend. It was almost as good as talking to him in the flesh.  _ Almost. _

The bedroom door creaked open, and Albus reluctantly rolled over on his back to face it. It was his mother, who seemed to have a bit of a tan - she was wearing a striped pink bathing suit, and dripping pool water all over his carpet. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she simply smirked back at him. He felt a pang of guilt.

“You not going to join us then?” she asked, way too cheerfully for how Albus felt. “Only I’m grabbing the last round of ice lollies now, and it would be a shame if you missed out because you were being Mr Miserable all day.” Truthfully, an ice lolly did sound like a good idea... But Albus was committed to his decision. He shook his head ruefully, earning himself a sigh from his mother.

“Albus...” she soothed. There was a moment's pause, before she sat herself down on the other end of the bed. Albus shuffled up to give her more room (and also to get away from the water). “You’ve spent every day sulking in your room now - you’re never usually like this! What’s wrong?”

His mumbled response was so quiet, even he didn’t hear it. His mother raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “I don’t know.” he responded lamely, even though everyone in the room knew that wasn’t true. “I just don’t feel like going outside.”

“Welcome to being a teenager.” Ginny teased. Albus supposed that was a fair statement; he  _ was _ being a bit moody. “I can guess what’s wrong, you know. I was a teenager once, and I had a hundred and three siblings - I know what this stage of your life is like. Tell your hormones I said hi.”

Albus sighed. The joys of puberty were only part of the reason he was so secluded lately, but his mum didn’t know about Scorpius. Or so he assumed.

“I know you miss him.” she said softly, as though she could hear his thoughts. Albus blushed. “I get that. But spending the entire Holidays hiding in your bed? That’s not healthy! Sorry if I’m sounding like a boring old person here, but I think you should get outside and get some sun. The more you complain about all of life’s problems, the worse they become. Come on, there’s still a few hours left until sunset - come and join us in the pool!”

He was tempted, he’d give her that. Why was his mum so good at cheering him up? Sometimes, he swore she was a Legilimens. But… no. He shook his head gently, making his mother frown.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” she assured him, her voice calm and delicate. “But you and I both know this isn’t what you need.” There was something in her eye that told Albus she knew more than she was pretending to. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably. “Do you want to talk? I’m spending five minutes away from that lot anyway, they’re way too wild for me.”

There was a loud  _ splash _ from outside, and Albus could distinctly hear his sister squealing.

“As you can see.” his mother smiled. Albus unconsciously mimicked her. Talking seemed like a good idea… but he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. His mother would never mock him, of course - but he wasn’t sure what there was to talk  _ about _ . He didn’t even know  _ himself _ yet.

“I’m alright.” he shook his head, forcing himself to smile. His mother would see right through it, being the mind-reader she was, but he knew she wouldn’t force the subject if he didn’t want to. “I might come down for a bit later. I don’t know.”

“That’s fine.” she said, as expected. The mattress sagged slightly as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, but for once, Albus didn’t protest. “You’re welcome to join us at any time, if you want. But I’ll leave you alone for now.”

Her gaze lingered for a few seconds, before she finally stood up to leave. Before she had even reached the door, however, Albus spoke up from behind her.

“Bring me an ice lolly though!” he reminded her, sitting up suddenly. His mother stopped.

“Changing your mind already?” she asked cheekily. “Alright. I’ll bring a Chocolate one up for you. Try not to make a mess with it!”

Hypocritical though she was, Albus couldn’t help but smile at her as she left. Had her back not been turned, Albus would have noticed that she was smiling too - but for a completely different reason than he was.


End file.
